From Friends to Lovers Malex story
by Curlfriend
Summary: Just read and let me know what you think! Fiction rate T to be safe, mild cursing..
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** A Malex story (I can't say more about it right now)

**Disclaimer:** don't own anything blablablablabla…..So, don't sue me.. ;-)

**A/N:** I hope you will enjoy the first chapter and let me know if you want me to continue...And oh yeah, my English might not be perfect, I'm a Dutch girl. If there are (a lot of) mistakes, please let me know!! Italics are flashbacks..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa Cooper, a gorgeous tall brunette that was popular not only because of her looks but also for being the daughter of the well known Jimmy Cooper. Her dad owned half of all the property in the OC and was the richest guy in town. All the guys wanted to date her and all the girls wanted to be her. Together with her best friend Alex Kelly, Marissa practically owned the school.

Alex Kelly, a blonde bombshell that was known as the bad ass chick you didn't want to mess with, and she was of course Marissa's "Sidekick". She was also the daughter of Peter Kelly, the movie producer that had a lot of big hits. After Jimmy Cooper, he was probably the one that had the most money.

Alex and Marissa have been best friends since high school. It had all started because of an annoying boy….

"_Marissa!!!" _

_Marissa turned around to find Luke running towards her. She rolled her eyes and prepared herself for another story that he was probably going to bore her with. Luke was her neighbour and madly in love with her, so he took every opportunity to talk to her. Marissa knew this and just because she didn't want to hurt his feelings, she "listened" to his stories, but lately it started to get harder and harder to keep a smile on her face.._

"_Hey Luke, what's up?"_

"_Oh nothing much, I just wanted to say good morning. You look gorgeous as always" He said with his best charm smile. "You should be a model, I'm still wondering why no one has discovered you yet. You know, my dad could introduce you to people that are in the business, he is after all the most successful male model of the world." With his last sentence, his smile got even bigger._

"_Ok, you know what Luke, this story is getting old." After hearing his obnoxious over the top compliment again , Marissa had it and couldn't keep up the happy face anymore. "For the millionth time, one I will NEVER EVER be interested in modelling, two, I NEVER EVER want to hear anything about your dad the model anymore and three, I will NEVER EVER fall in love with you!!!!" That said, Marissa walked away from a very stunned Luke and walked towards her car._

_She was just about to open her car door when someone suddenly stopped her. It was Luke that recovered from her sudden outburst and he had a look on his face Marissa couldn't place. What she did know that his look made the hairs stand up at the back of her neck. _

"_You crazy bitch. No one talks to me like that. You have no idea how many girls want to be in your shoes right now. I could have them in a snap, but I chose you!!" Luke was beyond furious and while ranting he pushed Marissa hard against her car door. "I know you want me, don't deny it, I have seen the way you look at me. Your playing hard to get game is over Marissa, you and I belong together, I will prove it!!" Right then he started to kiss Marissa. She tried to get him off her, but he was too strong for her. She pulled her head away and told him and screamed she didn't want all those things, but Luke did not give up and kept her firm between him and her car door, all the while trying to kiss her. He had completely lost his mind and as he was just about to put his hands under her shirt, someone pulled him off Marissa and threw him on the ground._

"_I believe she said no" A girl said with a strong and determined voice. Marissa looked at her saviour and recognized the girl as Alex Kelly. Alex stepped up between Luke and Marissa when Luke got on his feet. _

"_I don't think you want to find out what will happen to you if you touch her, or any other girl on this school, again. Leave now, model boy." Alex said with a low, steady and calm voice. But her strong and clear blue eyes gave away that inside, the anger was boiling and that she meant every word._

_Luke, even though still furious, knew not to mess with Alex Kelly. He knew he would regret it and with a mumbled "sorry" he backed off and ran away.._

_Marissa, still shocked with what happened the last few minutes, just looked at Alex. She wanted to thank the girl, but somehow she couldn't bring out a single word. But, the moment Alex looked at her for the first time after everything that just happened, their eyes met and locked. For a long time they just stared at each other and neither one of them said anything. Then a car honked and it seemed to snap them out of their daze and Alex, with a small nod, let Marissa know she understood why she didn't say anything._

"_Do you want me to drive you home?" Alex asked with a caring voice, totally different of how she had spoken to Luke. Marissa still wasn't able to say anything and could only nod as a response._

_The car drive was very awkward and both the girls knew that something had to be said. Marissa, who was starting to recover from her shock, was surprisingly the first to speak._

"_Thank you for saving me back there. I don't even want to think about what could have happened if you weren't there. I never thought Luke would be capable of doing such a thing, but he almost did and I am so glad you were there, I don't know how to ever thank you enough." Marissa started rambling, she was scared, shocked, relieved, but oddly most of all nervous. She didn't know why, but couldn't help the feeling._

"_No thanks needed, I'm glad I got there in time to stop the son of a bitch. I never liked him and his daddy the model. They just annoy me. But I think he knows he doesn't have to try to come near you again, at least, I hope he's that smart." Alex said._

_Her last comment got Alex a laughing Marissa. Alex raised her eyebrow and looked at Marissa very confused. Marissa, still laughing, got the hint and explained her laugh kick._

"_Luke and smart in the same sentence? I don't think I have ever heard anyone say that!!"_

_At that, Alex couldn't help herself__ and had to laugh. After this moment, the ice was broken and the whole drive to Marissa's house they talked about everything and nothing. _

_It was the start of a very strong friendship…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** A Malex story (I can't say more about it right now)

**Disclaimer:** don't own anything blablablablabla…..So, don't sue me..

**A/N** let me know if you want me to continue...And oh yeah, my English might not be perfect, I'm a Dutch girl. If there are (a lot of) mistakes, please let me know!!

"So that's how Alex and I became best friends." Marissa said. It had been 4 years since their first encounter and now, at age 20, she had told her friend Summer Roberts the story for the millionth time.

She and Summer met each other at the local record store. Marissa's dad thought it would be good for her to get a job when she turned 17, to learn the value of money and how to spend it wisely. He knew how it was to start from the bottom, so he arranged the record store job for Marissa. Summer already worked there and the moment the girls met, they instantly liked each other. Summer was a feisty brunette that had fashion written all over her, but at the same time you could see she had a very soft side. Summer's dad had the same thought as Marissa's, because she also forced to work. Both the girls didn't like the idea of working at that time, but after a few months they learned it was how you survived in the world and they were lucky even to have such a nice job.

"Oh my god Coop, I so love your story, I cannot get enough of it, she really called him model boy?" Summer asked while readjusting her bikini. It was Sunday, so the girls had the day off and were now on the beach, relaxing.

"Yes Summer." Marissa chuckled. "I already told you a million times. Why is it that you like to hear the story over and over again?" The taller brunette asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, it sounds so romantic, your own knightress in shining armour. I know, I know, you're not into girls, but I am missy and I'd kill for a girl that sweeps me off my feet like that." Summer sighed while having a dreamy face and Marissa knew the brunette was in one of her own worlds again.

"Summer, snap out of it!! I'm sure you'll find a nice, sweet girl that will sweep you off your feet. What do you say if tonight we'll go the Baitshop and find you one. Tomorrow's it's Monday, so we don't have to work until 12:30 p.m., so we can look for your, how did you call it…oh yeah, knightress in shining armour." Marissa looked at Summer waiting for an answer, but Summer wasn't paying attention, she looked at something, or rather someone in the distance. Marissa followed Summer's gaze and that's when she saw her best friend and immediately a smile came on her face.

Alex was standing on her surfboard riding the current wave as if it was a part of her, she made surfing look like it was the easiest thing in the world. She was one with the wave, and not only Marissa and Summer noticed, but a lot of people on the beach were staring at the blonde.

Alex however, didn't pay any attention to them and paddled to her friend Jodie Mendez. She and Jodie met on the water during surfing and Alex complimented the girl about her surfing skills. Jodie had returned the compliment and from that day they were always surfing together, learning each other to improve their skills. Jodie was a striking brunette and she knew it. She was cocky as hell and flirted with everyone, boy or girl. Alex didn't know how to act on the brunette's behaviour at first, but she learned that Jodie's cockiness was just to prevent people from coming to close. It was the first of many layers that you had to go through. But once you were through them, you could see that she was actually a girl that was insecure and afraid of getting hurt. I took some time, but Alex saw the real Jodie, the caring one and the one that would never let down anyone she cared about.

"Wow Al, I didn't know it was possible, but you're getting better and better, the audience is also getting bigger." The brunette pointed towards the beach where a big crowd had gathered and watched the girl in awe. "Come on, wave at them, let them know you appreciate it!! Wave at that tall girl in the red bikini, she is staring at you Al, oh wait….it's Marissa, want to go to her to say hi?" Jodie asked, but before Alex could reply she could hear Jodie whistle. "Ok, that was not a question, we HAVE to go to her, I just noticed the friend, how come you never introduced me to Marissa's friends, that brunette looks very yummy from here" Jodie commented while licking her lips. They started paddling towards the beach.

Alex chuckled and rolled her eyes when she saw Jodie's face. "This is why Jo! You are already undressing the girl and you haven't even met her. I don't want to scare Marissa's friends with…euhmm…well you!" Before the blonde could laugh at her own joke, the world disappeared and she was now eating water. Jodie laughed her ass off while paddling to shore. When Alex got on the surface again, she saw Jodie already walking to the girls, more specifically Summer. She saw Marissa introduce them to each other and knew Jodie made one of her comments, because she heard a loud "EWW" coming from Summer. She quickly got on her board again and paddled towards shore and started walking towards the now 3 girls..

"Hey Riss, you didn't tell me you were going to the beach today. You should've called, we could have all gone together. Hey Summer, how are you, don't mind Jodie, she has a mental problem!" The blonde said when she got there. Summer just smiled and told her she could handle Jodie, she already heard about her from Marissa, while making the last comment, Summer glared at Jodie, who just winked and blew Summer a kiss. This caused another "EWW' from Summer. Alex was now getting out of her surf wear. Somehow Marissa couldn't take her eyes off the blonde, a blue bikini was revealed and the brunette noticed the blonde's well toned and trained body and unconsciously licked her lips. Her mouth went dry when Alex stepped out of the suit and the blonde's legs were revealed. It's not that Marissa hadn't seen it before, on the contrary, she had seen it a million times, but this time it was like she saw Alex for the first time. She couldn't place the feeling and before anyone noticed, she shook her head and snapped out of her daze.

"Hey Kelly, I could tell you the same thing" Marissa said winking, which caused Alex to smile. "I was just telling Jodie that Summer and I are going to the Baitshop tonight, you wanna join us?" She asked the two girls. Jodie and Alex looked at each other and they both nodded their heads at the same time. "Good, how about I'll pick up Alex first around eight, then drive to you Jodie and after that we'll pick up Summer?" Marissa and Summer spent the rest of the afternoon sun bathing. Marissa had to listen to Summer's rant about Jodie and how she would go rage blackout on the girl if she even looked at Summer the wrong way.

Alex and Jodie were spending the rest of the afternoon in the water of course. Alex didn't forget about the stunt Jodie pulled and returned the "favour" when Jodie wasn't paying attention because she was staring at another girl on the beach. When Jodie got back to the surface, Alex after laughing for some time, got serious and told the brunette she shouldn't mess with Summer. "She has rage blackouts you know, I have only seen it once when I was at the record store and an annoying customer kept bothering her. Not a pretty sight, the guy never went back and when he sees Summer, he would walk an extra 10 blocks, just to make sure he doesn't run into her." First Jodie got wide eyed when she heard it, but after two seconds, she got a glint in her eyes and a small smile appeared on her face. Alex saw this and rolled her eyes while saying "No Jo, it's not hot, it's really not!!!" Jodie, of course being Jodie just told Alex "We'll see"..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Alex got home to get ready for the night out, her phone rang. It was Marissa

"Hey Riss, I was just thinking about you"

"**Why Ms. Kelly, I'm flattered**" Marissa teased..

"Shut up" Alex chuckled "Why did you call?"

"**Can't I just call my best friend with no reason"**

"You never JUST call"

" **You know me too well.**** Ok I was wondering if I could crash at your place for a few nights, my parents have to go to New York unexpectedly. And you know how I don't like to be alone in our big house." Marissa said a little bit more serious, she really hated the house when she had to be there by herself.**

"I know and you know you can always crash here. When are they leaving?" Alex couldn't hide the concern in her voice and Marissa wondered how she got so lucky to have the blonde in her life.

"**What would I do without you!! Their plane leaves in 2 hours"**

"Then pack your bag and come over now. You can get ready for tonight over here My parents will love it that you're here again, they miss you. They haven't seen you for a long time, so they say" Alex chuckled before adding "without me by the way, you would be on your own in that big house right now"

"**HAHA, aren't you funny, ****you just don't want to admit you actually like it when I crash at your place. I know you are a softie deep down."** This got Alex silent, she didn't have a comeback. The bad ass Alex Kelly was indeed a softie when it came to Marissa. And even though most people didn't see it, she couldn't fool her best friend. She would do anything for the brunette, she hated to see her hurt and the blonde knew Marissa would do the same for her. Their parents also saw it and often told both of the girls they were extremely lucky to have a friend like that. But during the last year, Alex started to think of Marissa differently, she couldn't quite make out what it was or what had changed, but she felt the shift. The only thing she did know was that she couldn't imagine her life without Marissa..

The brunette heard the blonde sigh and decided to wait a few moments before talking again.

"**Alex?"**

"Oh yeah sorry, spaced out there for a moment, that's what softies do right?" Alex replied laughing away the tension that had started to form because of her silence.

"**Oh, so you admit it! Never thought I would hear it."** Marissa said with an over the top surprised voice before directly moving on, knowing Alex would have a smart comeback **"Your parents are right by the way, I haven't seen them in weeks, you know, you and me, we haven't spent a lot of time together the last few weeks now I think of it."**

"I know, but you're busy with school and work and I am busy with school and surfing."

"**True, but our friendship shouldn't suffer from that. You know what I have an idea. Have you already planned something for next weekend?" **

"Euhmm, no not that I can think of right now. Why?" Alex was getting curious..

"**I'm not gonna tell you right now Miss Kelly, it will be a surprise."** The brunette said slyly.

"Oh no no no, no surprises Cooper, you tell me right now what you have planned."

"**Nope, try what you want Alex, I am not going to tell you. I gotta go, the parents are leaving, I will see you in a few."** And before Alex could reply, Marissa had ended the call, leaving a very stunned blonde…

**A/N:** Thanks you guys for the reviews, I'm glad you like it. The next chapter will have the girls night out and who knows, maybe Marissa's surprise will also be revealed:-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** A Malex story (I can't say more about it right now)

**Disclaimer:** don't own anything blablablablabla…..So, don't sue me..

**A/N** let me know if you want me to continue...And oh yeah, my English might not be perfect, I'm a Dutch girl. If there are (a lot of) mistakes, please let me know!!  
By the way, their thoughts are in italics…

* * *

"Oh my god, Marissa, is that really you?!" Joyce Kelly practically screamed from the kitchen as Marissa walked into the Kelly residence.. 

"Hi Mrs. K, it's me yes, how have you been, it's been some time" Marissa greeted when she reached the kitchen. She adored the older Kelly woman. It was obvious that Alex inherited almost everything from her mother.

"I am fine honey. But how are you, Peter and I have missed you. Come here, and give this old woman a hug" Joyce said.

Marissa was more then happy to give the older woman a hug. She always felt really loved when one of the Kelly members gave her a hug. So much love and warmth was behind it. Don't get her wrong, she loved her own parents to death, but she wished they would show their love for each other more often like the Kelly family did..

"I have missed you also Mrs. K, I promise from now on you won't have to miss me anymore for this long. Which brings me to my point actually, I need your help. Alex and I were on the phone earlier and we realised we didn't see each other as much as we used to. I want it to go back like it used to be and I want to surprise Alex with my plan, but I cannot do it on my own" Marissa looked up with a hopeful, questioning look on her face..

"Can't do what on your own?" a voice said, startling both women.

"Alex sweetie, do you really want your mother to die from a heart attack?!" Joyce asked while keeping her hand on her chest.

"Mom, why did you ever stop being an actress, this little scene is really oscar material" Alex said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Very funny honey, and by the way, what makes you think I stopped? When I tell you I love you, you believe it, so my acting must indeed be oscar material" The older Kelly said .

Alex's mouth opened, only to close again. She really had no smart comeback this time.

Marissa saw this and cracked up.

"She got you Alex, you know to NOT be a smartass around your mom. You cannot beat the master" Marissa said while high fiving Joyce..

"Thanks best friend" Alex said. "Oh yeah, I forgot, all our guestrooms are taken for tonight, all our relatives from around the world are staying over, so I guess it will be you all alone by yourself in that very very very big house after all" She added..

"Oh, don't worry Marissa, you can take Alex' room, she can sleep in her car" Joyce said slyly with her sweetest voice..

"Ugh, why do you 2 always gang up and go against me. It's so unfair!!" a now pouting Alex said.

"Aww, but you know we DO love you honey" Joyce said and both her and Marissa walked over and crushed the younger Kelly by hugging her tightly.

"Ok ok ok, fun's over, let me go!!" Marissa and Joyce finally let go with big smiles on their faces.

"Ok ladies, I'll leave you to it, have fun tonight. I'm glad you're here again Marissa, we'll talk some more later!" The older woman said, not forgetting that Marissa needed her help..

Marissa nodded before replying "Thanks Mrs. K, I'm glad to be here again!"

After watching Joyce leave, Marissa turned her attention to Alex and said "Ok Kelly, let's get ready, it's almost six, and we have to pick up Summer at eight, which means we have only an hour and a half!!"

"Oh please, don't you mean YOU have only an hour and a half. It only takes me around half an hour to get ready." Alex said laughing while getting up and walking towards the stairs that led up to her room..

This time Marissa was left speechless, because she knew her best friend was right, it also got her thinking.._I don't know how you do it Alex, you only need half an hour, and still you manage to look like you just walked out of a magazine. And if that's not all, all those stupid guys are gawking at you when you walk by, why don't they stay the hell away from you?! Wow Marissa, where did that come from, you were never bothered by __those guys? Yeah well, maybe I am now…_

"YO COOPER, YOU COMING!" An impatient Alex called from upstairs. This snapped Marissa out of her confusing thoughts..

"My thoughts fighting each other, wat the hell is wrong with me?" Marissa sighed before walking upstairs to Alex' room.

She didn't get much time to think about her own words, because when she reached Alex' room, the blonde was already talking about their night out and how Summer would handle Jodie.

"Well, let's just hope Summer stays Summer, and doesn't turn into the female Hulk" Marissa said laughing..

"I hope so too, although, it would be cool to see Jodie getting her ass kicked!!" Alex said with a big smile on her face..

"Well, if we want to find out we'd better start getting ready! Because if we're late, we'll be the ones getting their asses kicked" Marissa replied..

Alex looked with horror written on her face at Marissa and was silent for a few seconds before screaming "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR COOPER, GET READY!! SHOWER, GET DRESSED, WHATEVER IT IS THAT YOU NEED TO DO, DO IT, BECAUSE WE ONLY HAVE AN HOUR AND A HALF!!!!"

"Oh now you think we don't have enough time" Marissa laughed "I'm glad Summer changed your mind"

Alex didn't reply, but ran into her closet and grabbed the first thing that she could get her hands on and went into the bathroom to get ready..

Marissa had to laugh at that, who knew Alex Kelly would be scared of a tiny brunette named Summer. But, within 2 seconds Marissa was also up and running through the room to find her things, because she remembered the CD shop scene.

After exact and hour and a half the girls were ready to leave and walked downstairs. After saying goodbye to Joyce they were on their way to pick up Summer.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, I am so so so so so so sorry for not updating!!! I know this is gonna sound lame, but I haven't got the chance to do it. It's because I got a new job, became an aunt (YAY, thank god another girl in the Family, the girls who grew up with only brothers know what I'm talking about. For the ones who don't, try living with 4 overprotective guys for a month and you'll know!!) and last but not least, I moved into a new house!... 

I am also aware that I promised you the girls night out in this chapter, but as you noticed, there has been a change of plans. The next chapter will really have the girls night out!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Hey you guys, sorry not an actual chapter..  
I just saw a review alert and I felt the need to "say" something.  
I know it has been over a year since I have updated..  
And I know how annoying it is to read an unfinished story!!!  
So, I am not going to come up with (lame) excuses of why I didn't update, I just want to let you know that I AM going to update..  
That is, if anyone is still interested. Ok, that's not true, I am going to update whether you like it or not! ;-) But a little encouragement (read pressure!!!) will keep me much more motivated.

Anyways, enough with the blabla, I promise another update will be placed this weekend!!!!

---------------------------

XOXO Curlfriend..


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** A Malex story (I can't say more about it right now)

**Disclaimer:** don't own anything blablablablabla…..So, don't sue me..

**A/N****:** let me know if you want me to continue...And oh yeah, my English might not be perfect, I'm a Dutch girl. If there are (a lot of) mistakes, please let me know!!

By the way, their thoughts are in italics…

After picking up Summer and Jodie, the 4 girls were now in front of the Bait Shop.

"Oh my god Coop, I would so hit on you if you would like the ladies! You look amazing!!" Summer said all the while checking out her friend.

Marissa wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white tunique that ended a little bit above her knees and black knee length boots. Some may think of this as simple, but with matched bracelets, a long necklace, the right amount of make up and her hair down, the girl looked stunning.

"Well, she'd better, it took more than an hour before she found it in her three, I repeat, THREE suitcases!!" Alex practically screamed with 3 fingers up in the air to emphasize her point. "Seriously Riss, how much clothes do you need for only a few days?"

Jodie couldn't help but chuckle at her friends exaggerated outburst, but her smile was soon gone when a certain brunette glared at her. The surfer had to admit that Summer did have the power to scare the shit out of people, but being who she was, she also couldn't help noticing how hot is was at the same time.

Marissa on the other hand shot Alex a glare but didn't react on the blonde's question. Instead, she focused her attention on Summer.

"Thanks Sum, you look really good too, for sure you are going to be hit on tonight."

The brunette was wearing a light purple knee length dress with a black belt, a black legging and black pumps. She also had her hair down and was really dressed to impress.

"I know, but thanks Coop for confirming it!" Summer said with a big smile on her face.

Jodie rolled her eyes at the scene and decided it was time to go in.

"Ok, are we done with the ego boosts, we all look hot, please let's go inside now to actually show people!!"

With a big nod and a smile from Alex and glares from the two other girls they started walking to the entrance of the local club.

Walking next to Alex behind Marissa and Summer, Jodie took a good look at Summer's body and although she knew because of their early encounter on the beach, she couldn't help staring and licking her lips.

"On second thought, Summer, why don't you just stay here outside and walk to the beach with me! I'll make sure your hotness will be appreciated, preferably without the amazing outfit!" The surfer said before she even thought about it. However as soon as she said it, she knew she was going to regret it.

"You really have a death wish don't you, I am THIS close on going rage blackout on your ass." The feisty brunette hissed with her face on thunder mode and her thumb and index finger only half an inch apart, to emphasize how serious she was. "Alex, please keep her away from me tonight, or she will leave this place in an ambulance."

With one final disgusted look at the surfer, she turned back around, linked her arm with Marissa's and continued the walk towards the entrance.

Even though the fashion girl meant every word she said, she had to admit Jodie was hot. Especially now in those tight black jeans and the red long wife beater that had 'CAN Touch This!' printed on it. She felt a tingle in her stomach thinking about it. It might have been a faint one, but it was definitely there. _Ok stop it Summer, you just had a little bit too much of the sun today, yes that's it! The girl has done nothing but infuriate you. Do you seriously believe that will make you less attracted to her!! She's hot, you already noticed, why not act upon it? Oh shit, I have to go rage blackout on my own mind, this cannot be good. I need a drink!!_ With that final thought, Summer increased her pace and dragged Marissa with her. "Come on Coop, let's get this party started!!"

The two other girls shared a look before shrugging and continuing their own pace towards the entrance.

"Yeah let's and once inside let me show y...OW!" Jodie's sentence was cut short by an elbow in her stomach. "What the hell Al, violent much?" The girl choked out while bent over in pain.

"Believe me, this is nothing compared to what Summer will do to you. Consider yourself lucky she didn't hear you. You really want to push that one button that will open the doors to a hospital visit?"

"Ok I got it, I'll behave, but seriously, did you have to hit me like that?" They were walking again, but the Latina was still rubbing her stomach.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Oh please, stop acting like a baby, it was only a little push. But seriously, please try to avoid anything that might upset Summer, she means a lot to Marissa."

_And __Marissa means the world to me, I would do anything to keep her happy. Wow, where did that come from. I would do anything to keep her happy?? I sound like a mother! No not a mother stupid, a girlfriend!! Oh no, this is not happening, I am not going to get my thoughts get a life of their own._ And the blonde literally shook the thoughts out of her head.

Jodie, hearing the seriousness of the last part, just gave Alex a smile and a little nod to show she understood and would really behave. Alex in return, put her arm around her friend.

Having heard the scream of Jodie, Marissa and Summer turned around to see what was wrong. The girls were too far ahead and already at the entrance to hear the part before Jodie's scream, so it made them wonder what happened.

"She probably deserved it, whatever it is that happened" Summer couldn't help but snide. She was still a little shaken by her inner battle.

"Come on Sum, I know she's cocky and can be annoying. But I hung out with her and Alex a couple of times and she's really a nice person. Please, could you act civil towards her. If not for me, then please for Alex, she means a lot to her." Marissa pleaded with a hopeful and almost begging look.

_Please do this for me Sum, Alex means everything to me. I will not__ have you and Jodie cause problems with your little fights. Again with the thoughts Riss, nice. Now I sound like a bad friend to Summer and Jodie. No, more like a scared girlfriend that's afraid to loose a certain someone. Uggh, please go away, focus on Summer Riss._

Summer noticed the look on her friend's face and couldn't help but give in. "Ok Coop, I will try my best to not go rage blackout on her ass."

Alex and Jodie had caught up and were now reunited with the two other girls.

"Hey what happened you two?" Marissa asked with a questioning look.

"Oh nothing, Jodie ate too much this afternoon and her stomach is now telling her that she shouldn't have done that, but she'll be alright." Alex said while giving a pointed look at Jodie.

What happened next, shocked everyone, even Summer herself.

"Hey Jodie, are you feeling ok enough to party tonight?"

Jodie, too shocked to say anything, could only nod her head as an answer.

"Wow who would have guessed they could also not fight. Maybe there is such a thing as a miracle" Marissa whispered to Alex. "Oh and by the way, I know you hit Jodie, so don't even think you got away with that little attempt at acting." With that she grinned and winked at Alex who was dumbfounded. She really thought her best friend bought the story.

Alex smiled sheepishly before whispering back that she would tell her the real story later.

Then, focusing her attention on all the three girls in front of her, the blonde repeated Summer's earlier words.

"Ok ladies, what are we waiting for, let's get this party started!!"

With that, the four girls walked inside. If only they knew what would happen tonight……..


End file.
